


Quartz

by Shes_Rebel_Scum



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shes_Rebel_Scum/pseuds/Shes_Rebel_Scum
Summary: This girl, this woman, who smelled of sunlight and sand dunes, who sat so close to him that he could reach out and caress her topaz skin with its spray of freckles like a map of the stars. He couldn’t bare for her to look at him like this, this woman he had fought for. This woman he had killed for...





	Quartz

Silence had fallen again.

Not the quiet of the ship during sleeping hours, where the electric hum of the energy core could be softly heard. A deep silence that shut out the world, where the only thing that existed was her.

He knew she would be there, she always was when the silence fell. The Force had willed It so. 

He had been lying in his bunk, the lights in his quarters dimmed completely so that he could look out of the large viewing port and watch the stars as they slowly drifted by. He sat up and faced the foot of the bed where she was sitting, her lovely dark hair loose over her bare shoulders, cascading down her back. She wore a simple band around her chest, exposing the elegant line of her sundrenched collar bone dotted with a scatter of freckles from one slim shoulder to the other. 

She looked unsurprised to be there, perhaps a little resigned. He swallowed at the lump that had formed in his throat, trapping the words he wanted to say to her. Unable to speak, he watched her. Watched her as she watched him in return. Her hazel eyes had gone the color of smoky quartz in the darkness of his bedroom.

He was glad she was here. Relieved she was here. Grateful. _Nervous_.

Her quartz gaze flicked away after watching the play of emotions on his face. She glanced around in the darkness of the simple, almost empty space that served as his sleeping quarters, watched for a moment the stars that slid steadily past them in the window, then looked back at him. Her eyes dipped briefly down to his bare torso and traveled upwards along his scar, lingering on his lips for a moment before meeting his eyes with a flinty gaze. His heart stilled for a moment, heavy. 

This girl, this woman, who smelled of sunlight and sand dunes, who sat so close to him that he could reach out and caress her topaz skin with its spray of freckles like a map of the stars. He couldn’t bare for her to look at him like this, this woman he had fought for. This woman he had killed for. 

It had crystalized in his heart like a jagged shard of amethyst as he had watched her being lifted into the air by the will of the one he called his master. He had heard her agony, knew her pain. He had experienced the same, and frequently, during his training under the Supreme Leader. His punishment whenever his actions had displeased his master, whenever his master had a sharp lesson to teach. He could handle the torture, he had dealt with it many times before over the years. But he could not handle this, watching as the woman he... watching as this woman was being tormented. No. It would not be suffered to continue. He had fought to contain the blaze of rage that racked his chest, struggled to meditate on stillness, to focus on calm lest his master sense his fury. In an instant he had decided, the opportunity was there for the taking. With a singular ruthlessness he had set the lightsaber ablaze, there was no remorse in him for that. He would do anything for her, anything to stop her suffering, anything to show her that she would never be alone again. Anything to gaze that deeply into her sparkling hazel eyes...

Eyes that now appeared as smoky quartz in the indigo of his room. 

His eyes roamed hungrily over her ( _so beautiful_ ) face. The curve of her cheekbone. The set of her jaw. The lush fullness of her ( _so beautiful_ ) mouth. The sweep of her lashes. The opaline tear that glided down her cheek. 

“Ben,” she said, her voice quavering. The sound plucked at his heart like the string of a musical instrument, thrumming down the thread that tied them together, quivering along their bond in the Force.

He pressed his lips together as he began to feel them tremble. Slowly, slowly, he leaned in towards her, bringing his hand up to softly touch her face, to gently brush away the crystalline tear that shimmered down her cheek, reflecting the starlight outside. 

She brought her hand up to his, turning her face so that she could kiss the heel of his palm. The touch of her lips, the simplicity of her unexpected gesture sent bright sparks though his hand, sizzling along his arm, dancing down his spine. Heart thundering in his chest, he leaned in and kissed her. Kissed her lush, beautiful mouth, so warm and alive and _soft_ under his lips. Her hand slipped to his cheek, pulling him in closer as her mouth opened under his. Her taste was like honey, her lips were like velvet. He was intoxicated by her as she tilted her chin upwards, quietly exhaling as he trailed kisses along her jaw, down her slender, golden throat. 

“Ben, I...” she whispered into the starry darkness. 

“Say it,” he murmured into the hollow of her throat. He felt the eruption of goose prickles on her skin as he breathed, mingling with the spangle of freckle stars. She lowered her head onto his shoulder as he brushed his lips along her neck. She twined her fingers into his hair, sending an electric neon shiver down his spine. “Say it,” he breathed again. He could feel her trembling. 

She pulled away from his shoulder and he felt the absence like an ache, though he still touched her petal-soft cheek. He leaned in again, touching his forehead to hers, gazing heavy-lidded down the bridge of her freckled nose. He brought his other hand up to rest along her other cheek, twin to the first. The pads of his fingertips laid along the flush of her cheekbones, his palms along either side of the graceful curve of her neck. He breathed in the scent of her.

“I love you.”

Simple. So simple. Three little words she had spoken into being, into the inky dark, into the small space that the two of them shared. Three little words that made him dizzy, lightheaded as if a weight he had not known he carried were suddenly lifted away to nothing. Dropping a hand away from her face, he traced again the exquisite line of her neck to her smooth amber shoulder, feeling goosebumps follow the path his fingertips made as he brushed them down her slender arm to her hand, calloused and strong and so small he could hide it in his own. He brought it up to his chest and pressed her palm over his hammering heart, hoping she could hear the song it sang for her. Just her. 

He sat up a little straighter so he could look deeply again into the shimmering quartz of her eyes, their hands tangled together in a complex knot against his chest, a puzzle whose pieces fit perfectly together. He never wanted to let go of her. 

“I love you, Rey” Ben said.

He watched as glistening tears gathered in her eyes once more, ignoring the hot prickle of his own as her beautiful mouth curled upwards into a tiny smile. He fit his lips over hers again, feeling the heat softness of her mouth as she drew her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, closer, feeling the warmth of joy resonating like diamond brightness within their bond, filling an empty space they both had carried for so very long. He had known, known it since that snow-quiet night in the forest, known that he belonged with her.

The Force had willed it so.


End file.
